Lying to the truth
by Mysticalstar1855
Summary: Mpreg implied HpSs Severus made the biggest mistake of his life by pushing Harry away. When he finds out Harry's been keeping a secret, will there ever be a way to reclaim the love of his life?
1. Default Chapter

Dis I Wish   
  
Thanks to Menecarkawan who is helping on hopfully continue to so do. you should read he story And the there was harry  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
How hard could one letter be? I sit here at my desk thinking about you. I wish you could hold me right now. I wish that I felt safe and wanted but you made that clear to me when you pushed me out of your life. I remember when I started to care for you, it was the night I saw you in my nightmare; I know I never told you about it, but he was trying to kill you. He almost did but then you said that you would bring me to him. I saw that I never told you but I did, that's why I let you bring me; I trusted you. I found a way to beat him before you brought me as well. I know you didn't want to but I let you. That was 3 months ago since the fall of Tom Riddle; I made him fall, I made him shiver, I made him die. I love the way it felt to have him begging for his life and I sucked all the life and magic out of him. As I killed his soul and how I watched him fall, I can't tell you how much I enjoyed that. I know I am not Dark and evil as he was but sometimes I have the thoughts. Who would of thought saying 'die' in Parsletounge made it so easy with a wand pointed at him. That's a laugh; he died with one word. Not even a moment worth of breath and he died.   
  
I know we've been over this hundreds of times but how can I stop saying this? It's the only thing that feels real anymore. You pushed me away my love, I don't understand why but you did. We made love; I know we did 'cause you told me then you loved me. That was only a month ago and then two weeks ago you pushed me away, I can't stop the tears that are in my eyes. I just don't understand. I started to feel sick for the last week or so, I went up to Mme. Pomfrey, she told me what was wrong and well I don't feel that bad about it. I am going to have a baby in 8 months; I have a part of you growing inside of me. I know you don't feel happy now and you probably never will, but I still have a part of you and a part of me. Don't worry you won't have to see it for I am out of school for good tomorrow and I am leaving; I don't want to be found so I won't be. I know I can hide, I found a way, but can you do me one favor, keep Hedwig for me for she will be the only one who can find me when I want to be found.   
  
Yours forever no matter whatHarry Potter  
  
Severus folded up the letter, that was 3 years ago to this date and still no word from Harry Potter. No Word on how his son or daughter was doing. Nothing, though he was the one who pushed Harry away, he did it for his own good. For how can Harry want to be with him? Severus looked at his desk, and for the third time since he had gotten the letter, he wrote Harry back.  
  
Potter,  
  
Why am I not surprised you ran away, you get everything you want and I guess it wasn't good enough now was it?  
  
Snape  
  
He gave Hedwig the letter and sent her off, although she would just fly around the castle and come back he still had to try, in truth he did love Harry very much so, but he was a student and needed to get on with his life not sticking around an old washed up Death Eater. He waited for Hedwig to come back but she didn't. She went out, stupid bird probably getting a mouse or something.  
  
Four hours later Hedwig came back, but with something else on her claw. Snape, not sure of what to make of it, took it off and read the letter.   
  
Severus,  
  
No I didn't run away I lived and still am living although you would like to know where I am I think that could just wait. Your son's name is Jameson Jade Evans just to let you know he has black hair, greenish black eyes and my mother's nose I think from what I can tell of pictures. He was born on Feb. 9 2001 at 5 in the morning.   
  
Harry Potter  
  
For the first time in 31 years, Snape cried. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dis I Wish   
  
Thanks to Menecarkawan who is helping on hopfully continue to so do. you should read he story And the there was harry  
  
A owl landed in front of the DADA teacher of Evan Michael, he knew who it was from. It was from him, the only one he ever and will love, well other then his son. He wasn't so shocked to see this letter, Severus had sent one once a year for three years on the same date.   
  
No one knew but Albus who Evan Michael was, and who his little boy was. But not a lot of people knew that Evan Michael had a child and lets not forget the fact that Evan Michael was really Harry Potter. So when Evan Michael read the letter he knew he had to respond back, for Albus was to tell Severus in one years time.   
  
Potter,  
  
Why am I not surprised you ran away, you get everything you want and I guess it wasn't good enough now was it?   
  
Snape   
  
Harry stoked his owl she always would find time to visit him no matter what and he loved that about her. He knew what he had to do but come on did he have to give up his whereabouts so quickly?   
  
No he wouldn't but he would tell Severus he is alive and well and with his child. Jameson was the new light in Harry's life, no matter what. When Severus pushed him away Harry was going to have a baby that was going to be Severus' and his. Harry knew this cause he only had sex with one person and that was Severus. No matter what he would not let Severus get to him like he did last time no matter how much he loved him then and still do he has a child to take care of and that will be his focus.   
  
Severus,  
  
No I didn't run away I lived and still am living although you would like to know where I am I think that could just wait. Your son's name is Jameson Jade Evans just to let you know he has black hair, greenish black eyes and my mother's nose I think from what I can tell of pictures. He was born on Feb. 9 2001 at 5 in the morning.   
  
Harry Potter   
  
Harry felt good about this letter, it was short and sweet and to the point. He wouldn't let Severus come between himself and his son.   
  
Harry had been gone for over three years no one knew where he was, Albus claimed not to know, and no one could find him. He was gone, after the defeat of the dark lord he stayed for about a week and then left. So to see a receive a letter from him was hard, for how can one who claimed to love someone so much leave and not respond to any letters for three years, and no less have son? Severus for the life of him couldn't figure this out, so he did the only thing he could do he wrote another letter.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
You didn't run away huh? Then where have you been for 3 years and now you tell me I have a son? A son of my blood I doubt that very much only soul mates of children, everyone knows that. So in any regard that you think that this child is mine I think you should have you head checked and not talk to me.   
  
For I have no soul, nor do I have a heart. If you wish to prove me wrong I will be up to that, 'cause I am never wrong. You know where to find me.   
  
Severus Snape  
  
He watched the owl this time and watch it fly to an unused area of the castle and go in.   
  
So Harry Potter is back at Hogwarts Severus mumbled to himself.   
  
An: okay this sucks but hey I suck at writing tell me if I could go on. 


	3. Chapter 3

Anos I said that I was shitty at writing and whether or not Severus says 'cause is not up to you it is up to me for I am the writer so if you don't like the way he talks then don't read I am not forcing you to read this story so boo who!!!!  
  
Alexandria Wood thank you I will keep writing if only to spite Anos up there just 'cause I damn well feel like it!  
  
demented angel I am looking forward to the meeting too I wonder what its going to be like hmmmm?   
  
To all the others who reviewed thank you very very much!   
  
And thank you Menecarkawan for betaing this.   
  
Disclaimer Like I said I wish I owned Harry Potter, but hey I can wish in one hand and get in the other and see which one fills up faster.   
  
Chapter 3   
  
To say he was shocked was an understatment. How can Severus believe that the child wasn't his? The child looked like him from head to toe. Onyx Eyes, Black Hair, a nose to big to fit his face, his jaw bones and his hands. How could he think that I could even think about cheating on him, I knew he is my soul mate for Albus told me that was the only way for a man to have a child.   
  
Harry wasn't able to breath He wasn't able to move nor talk. He couldn't believe that Severus could do this to him in words.   
  
Petting his owl he wrote Severus back.  
  
Severus,  
  
You think that I don't know that? You think that I wouldn't know that only soul mates can have kids? How stupid do you think I am? I know this, I can pick up a book and read it, it fact I have been writing a few books of my own. But you wouldn't know that, you were the one to push me away, REMEMBER? You pushed me I didn't want to leave you, I didn't want to feel this pain that I feel every time I breath. I didn't want to give birth to a child a father couldn't love. I DIDN'T WANT TO! But I did, he's the only thing I have left of you. So fuck you if you think that this child isn't yours FUCK YOU! I don't care!!  
  
Mr. Potter  
  
He couldn't believe the anger that was in this letter. He knew he could push Harry Potter's buttons just not this well. 'Well this is going to be fun' Severus thought to himself.   
  
Potter,  
  
Did you realize that I was right? For you don't want to set up meeting with me to prove me wrong. I guess that's the thing with all the Potters they give up too easily, your father gave up his life for nothing, your mother well she gave up her life to you, and wait lets not forget all the other people who gave up there lives for you! Don't you feel special Mr. Potter? 'Cause I think you should. Everyone died for you and yet you have nothing to prove of it expect you are a whore!   
  
Severus Snape.   
  
With his name signed he decided it was time to find Harry Potter so he put a tracking charm on the letter and sent it off with that blasted owl.   
  
The tear drops flowing from Harry's eyes couldn't be stopped, the only one he ever loved called him a whore. Looking over to Jameson, it was his move. Did he go to Severus just to prove him wrong or did he cut off ties with him for good and take Jameson somewhere, where no one will know him. Did he run away from the home he has known or do he stay as the teacher that doesn't talk?   
  
Looking at the picture of him and Severus on a stary night a smile playing on the edge of Severus lips as he whispered something into his ear, Harry could never forget those words, "My love, take my hands and come fly away with me, to where no one can find us to the place in our dreams to the world in our hearts come fly away with me." That was a day before Severus told him to leave.   
  
Looking around once more Harry Potter started to pack. It was time to run.   
  
BETA'S NOTE: Not too many mistakes in here. I added a few words and punctuation marks here and there, but overall, I didn't change much. 


End file.
